


We Will Get Through This Together

by taylorann_1426



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, space boos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorann_1426/pseuds/taylorann_1426
Summary: Stamets tried to hide a migraine from Hugh, which is a side effect of the spore drive jump, but Hugh sees right past his husband’s facade.





	We Will Get Through This Together

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Culmets is what runs through my veins these days folks. I wrote a fanfic about how Paul tells Hugh about the side effects from each jump, but this is more concentrated on just the headache part. 
> 
> Alright, here’s another fic of the space boos! Not beta-read this time, sorry! Comments and kudos always appreciated.

Once the jump had concluded and Black Alert was over, Stamets went back to his quarters. He was a bit wobbly and there was a searing pain growing behind is left eye. He was used to headaches, but with the amount of jumps that Captain Lorca had him do today, it amplified the pain tenfold. He managed to make it back to his quarters just as the migraine got even worse.

“Damn.” He muttered to himself, biting his tongue. He tasted copper and realized he’d bit himself so hard he was bleeding, “Well shiitake mushrooms...” He hit his fist on the bulkhead as he made his way to the living room of Hugh and his’s shared quarters.

Paul had the habit of trying not to curse too much because as a kid his mother would wash his mouth out with soap if he ever attempted it (Which he did), so he got creative and started cursing using only words related to fungi and mushrooms. No cursing, however after that point could do any justice to the amount of pain he was in anyways. He got onto the couch and curled into a ball, holding his hands to his head in pain.

“Computer lights off!” He barked, the bright white lights were like acid to his eyes. He felt like he was getting stabbed with tiny needles. Now he realized how the captain must have felt since his accident with his eyes.

“I can get through this. I’ll be fine. Just breath and don’t let Hugh find out this ever happened. Ow...” He moaned.

_Since when did he start being able to lie and avoid telling the truth so casually to his own husband? He knew why he did it though. To protect Hugh, but what was he protecting the man from? From the worry?_

Stamets started to over analyze and it just made his migraine increase in pain even more. He lay there, curled up in the fetal position on the couch, when the soft whirl of the door sliding open startled him. This caused him to let out a soft moan in pain from moving in position.

“Dear, I’m off my shift. Want to go—“ Hugh stopped short in the living room, where he saw his husband in the state he was currently in. He raced over to see what his young scientist had done.

“Babe. What’s wrong?!” He asked worried and grabbing for his scanner. He kneeled close to be level to the man.

“Shhhhhh.” Paul mumbled out.

Hugh thoroughly scanned him, when he found out what was wrong he frowned and shook his head.

“Is this a side effect of the spore drive jump? I knew you got headaches, but why didn’t you tell me you got migraines? I thought we—“ He started, but Paul moaned in pain, stifling anymore comments or concerns Hugh was about to voice.

 _We can have this conversation tomorrow_ , Hugh thought.

He grabbed a hypospray with pain reliever out of his case and administered it to his husband gently. They sat in silence for a while, with Hugh just ever so slightly rubbing Paul’s back.

“I’m sorry.” The young doctor said sotto voice, the first words said between the two in the last 30 minutes.

“No. I’m sorry. I should have come to sickbay and told you.” Paul whispered back.

“How are you feeling? Can you make it to the bed now?”

“Mmmh.” The mycologist moaned out.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Hugh said gently. He took great care with getting his husband from the couch to the bed as swiftly as he could to avoid making the man feel any worse. As they got up from the couch though, Paul’s feet almost went out from under him, but Hugh’s steady arms caught him, supporting all of his weight.

“Are you falling for me dear?” Hugh quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

“I just wish my head didn’t feel like it was trying to implode on its self, but I like the flattery.” Paul said wincing as they made their way to the bed they shared.

“Has the pain medication helped at all?” Hugh asked softly.

“A little.”

“Get some rest. We can talk when you feel better.” Hugh tucked his husband into bed and gave him feather light kiss to his forehead, then crawled into bed as well with a PADD.

“Hugh.” Came the tired voice of Paul.

“Yes dear?”

“Thank you.” He mumbled out as he fell asleep with his head on the doctor’s shoulder.

~/~

The next morning, Hugh was up with breakfast already replicated and tea ready as well for the both of them. Paul stumbled sleepily over to Hugh.

“Good morning. How are you feeling?” Hugh said, giving the man a kiss.

“Better.”

 _Definitely back to himself_ , Hugh thought, _He’s back to one word answers_.

“Look....about yesterday....’ Paul started, grabbing his cup of tea and sitting down, ‘Too many jumps lead to a migraine, and next time it happens. I will come right to you okay? Honestly is what this relationship was built off of and I have failed...so much at that of late, this war has changed me. I apologize.”

“Paul, I love you, you don’t have to apologize. We will get trough this, together.’ Hugh held Paul’s hand and kissed it softly, ‘But you are off duty today. Understood?”

Paul was at a loss for words at first and then slowly nodded, “Crystal.”

“Come on. I want to show you the flowers that have been growing in the hydroponic’s lab, they are beautiful. Like you.” Hugh smirked.

“I’m flattered.”

The two finished breakfast and then headed out of their quarters and down the hall to the hydroponic’s lab, holding hands and talking about how they’d spend the rest of their day off.


End file.
